Leeway
by Nelarun
Summary: Mabui wasn't a fool, she knew that if she hadn't been a team mate she would have been brought up on charges already. (But really, did Darui have to smirk like that when he caught her glancing at his bare chest... the prat had it coming). Tale Four of the Scroll of Sparks.


**The Scroll of Sparks – Tale Four  
'Leeway'  
By Nelarun  
Naruto © Kishimoto**

* * *

Kumo was a relatively good place to live – high in the mountains, shrouded by mist, it was usually cool but on those bad summers when it was hot, it wasn't muggy like say Konoha or Taki. It was a village full of interesting places and people like the Tamadono Clan – widely regarded by all but those in Fire to have the best healers, mostly because they were so varied in the approaches. They studied and treated people all over the Continent and were the largest reason for the high life expectancy of citizens of Lightning. Kumo was also a highly regulated society: Village before Clan, Shinobi before Civilian. Everyone had a place and no one stepped out of line… At least no one used to…

Darui shifted sodden bangs out of his eyes and glared at Mabui… _again_… "Do you live to make my life miserable?" he asked.  
"This was clearly a training accident," Mabui sniffed, hiding the water balloons behind her back. Oh Darui knew why Mabui was acting like this: Kumo didn't have an academy system – there were basic classes for orphan or civilian kids, but it was usually up to the family to provide training and a Jounin to decide whether to take one on for training. For that reason ones teammates became one's life, ones best friend, mentors, training partners, harassers. A and B were the sons of the Kage and more than ten years Mabui's senior and while she may consider playing tricks on B, B was usually training in seclusion. Also… they had abandoned her a few times recently.

Still, before Darui could call her on her obvious lie, A and B approached, throwing two packs at them. "Good, you're together."  
"A-sama!"  
"Boss." They nodded to B, ignoring the sudden splash from the dropped water bombs.  
"Yo, we got-"  
"B you still have twenty minutes of silence," A growled and B huffed but crossed his arms and looked away (definitely _not_ sulking)… "Konoha has a supply caravan going near the Dangar Gorge Outpost – Mabui I need you to get the supplies to Training Field Four."  
"Hai, A-sama."  
"Darui, keep an eye on your girlfriend." Cue spluttering. "Let's go.

While he didn't actually need to, Darui did keep an eye on Mabui – she was good, quick as well for having the ability to keep up with three Jounin. She was something of an all-rounder nin-jutsu specialist, basic-mid level techniques in all the elements. But the real reason apart from her personal techniques that Boss had picked her was for her analytical mind. Konoha-nin had world famous clans with world famous bloodlines: Nara, Morino, Yamanaka not to forget those crazy red-eyed Yuuhi bastards… Any supply caravan would be bound to have at least one person from these lesser clans, sensors from the Hyuuga, Aburame or Inuzuka Clans and enforcers from the Akimichi, Shiranui, Sarutobi or Uchiha Clans. Because of these Clans, very few actually stood a chance at outwitting and stealing supplies from Konoha, but Darui and Mabui had minds that saw problems in problems, saw solutions where others saw despair and found ways out when others could not. That doesn't say that they're better than the Konoha Clans, rather they were in Lightning and felt that backed up by the A and the B they could do anything.

Besides which, with Darui's panthers guarding Mabui the Konoha supplies would be gone in an instant. Darui grinned internally and Mabui glanced up at him, fighting to draw in much needed oxygen. A small smile touched her lips as they ran. He wasn't growing fond of the girl – after all that was widely regarded as the fastest way for a team member to end up dead (Darui had a theory that involved the Kami and drama…) but she did intrigue him… and she was a very good cook.

Mabui wasn't a fool. She knew that Darui allowed her to get away with most of the pranks she pulled on him. She also knew that if she wasn't already part of A-sama's team she would have been brought up on disciplinary actions long before now… even if she was friends with Tetsuo-sama. Tetsuo-sama took his job very seriously after all (as it was he had suggested that she do less pranks around impressionable kids, and then proceeded to aid her in preparing and planning for her next strike against Darui.)

Still as Darui's team mate she had some leeway which allowed her to do this and get away with it (apart from any personal retribution Darui sought that was.) "Darui! Get up!" She was banging on his door. "Darui! I swear if I have to break this door down I will!"  
"Alright woman, I'm up, I'm up! What do you want?" She glared at Darui, cursing her hormones that quite enjoyed the sight of a shirtless Darui.  
"Mission report," Mabui snapped, flushing in anger and embarrassment.  
Darui studied her and smirked as she stole glances at him, getting redder each time.  
"Hmm?" Mabui made a strangled sound and pushed past him into the apartment. Oh, his was way larger than hers – she had a room in Chuunin Barracks with shared bathroom and kitchen. "Mabui you can't just barge into someone's apartment you know." She didn't appear to hear him as she sat on his couch and bounced slightly, a flash of joy crossing her face before she remembered why she was here.  
"Darui-san-"  
"Back to '-san' now am I?" Darui closed the door and barely refrained from laughing at the way she tried (and failed) to be subtle with her gawking. Clearly hormones were starting to force her mind to appreciate the masculine form. Just wait till he told Boss and B.  
"A-sama has never turned in a mission report late; it is due today." She sat back in the couch, wriggled with glee over something before she flushed and crossed her arms, glancing pointedly to the papers on his coffee table."  
"You know," Darui mused as he sat down to complete his half written report. "You'd be cute if you weren't so…" he petered off and gestured helplessly towards her. Mabui almost squawked in outrage but saw Darui's smirk and huffed angrily instead. Honestly Darui was lucky that his couch was nicer than her one in the Common Room.


End file.
